Media content may be consumed by a user from a variety of substantially real-time sources (e.g., broadcast radio or television, satellite radio or television, webcast, or other transient media) and non-real-time sources (e.g., compact disk, digital video disk, computer memory, on-demand video, or other recorded media sources). The available sources of media content are becoming increasingly plentiful and varied. At any given time, there may be multiple pieces of media content that are of varying degrees of interest to a user. Because of the varied nature of the media content, it may be difficult for a user to navigate through the available content. Accordingly, a user may be unaware of some or all of the media content of interest available at any given time.
Also, a user occupied consuming a piece of media content may not be aware of another piece of available content of equal or greater interest than the piece of media content currently being consumed. For example, a user occupied watching a movie, listening to an album, reading web content, or consuming other media content may not be aware of real-time content of interest, such as pertinent weather alerts, breaking news, instances of favorite actors or artists, activation of a home or car alarm, or the like.